714:The Donna Adventures of West Side Story(2020)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: On the harsh streets of the west side of Hartfeld, two gangs known as, The Jettette and The Dolfenz battle for control of the turf through dance. The situation becomes complicated when the leader's best friend, "Toni" falls deeply in love with the Dolfenz' leader's twin brother, "Mario".
1. Jettettes VS Dolfenz

As a basketball court, Rayne accompanied Donna, Emma, and Shreya to a bunch of African- American greaser girls, who looked like The Jets from West Side Story. "So this must be Donna Solo," asked the leader, "The dancer girl who livens up the place from Rosewood, PA."

"That's her" Rayne replied, "Donna, these girls are friends of mine."

"Who are you, anyway?" asked Donna.

"We're The Jettettes" greeted the leading girl, "An all-girl variant of West Side's Jets. It all started back in the 50s with my granny. All the boys in school teased her for being a rebellious girl, she decided to start her group with a bunch of other negro greaser girls."

"Another bad girl group," asked Emma, "This could be dangerous."

"The names, Reff," continued the leader, "This is Steama, Hard-Punch, M-Rab, Baby Jill, Keee-Tar, and Firegal."

"Hey, Regina" shouted an 11-year-old boy with Jettette clothing.

The Jettettes got annoyed by his behavior, "That's my little brother, Somebodys" explained Reff, "Our lone boy in the team.

"My name is, "Seymour" shouted the boy, "My mom made me join your all-girl group so I can stand guard."

"So," Donna said, "Can we see your routine?"

The girls agreed and did their dance while doing their theme

_Being a Jettette, your a having a day._

_From your first lollipop to your last view of the bay_

_Being a Jettette, you're a family_

_Your a strong, you are powerful, you are free._

_Your not lonely, not out of character._

_Because you got some good protectors._

_When your a Jettette, you're a really cool cat._

_With leather jackets and purple fedora hats._

_The Jettetes are ready_

_To go completely steady._

_And we all know, that every Guatemalan_

_Is a fiendish fellon_

"Guys" Rayne shouted, "You know my friend, "Isadora" is Guatemala, plus the little rivalry you had with the, you know who."

Just then, someone tossed hard candy at Reff. Emma looked down and picked up the candy.

Senor Guicho's Guatemalan Guava Candy

"There's only one group who eats these rare candies!" Reff explained.

They turned around, to see a group of Guatemalan Girls in blue, waving while doing raspberry tongues.

"Oh No," said Reff, "The Dolfenz."

"The Dolfenz" Shreya asked, "Who are they?"

"Our rival dance group" Reff explained, "A group of Guatemalan immigrants banded together around the same time as The Jettettes were founded and decided to name themselves after the aquatic mammal, the dolphin."

"Dolphins are cute" Emma smiled, "Especially when they make those noises."

"Tranquila" shouted their leader, who wore blue clothing and a dolphin patch on it.

"Hola, Bernanda" Reff replied, "Care to dance to Club Crazy?"

The Jettettes laughed

"No, Senora" answered Bernanda, leader of the Jets, "I just came to remind you not to be on our turf at the dance tonight at the community center."

"You mean the Teenapalooza they hold every year to raise money to the local children's hospital in Boston" recalled Reff, "How can I forget?"

"I'm bringing my hermano with me," Bernanda replied, "He's never been to a dance before and it's his first time doing it."

Suddenly, a familiar face comes out of them, much to Donna, Emma, and Rayne's surprise, "Felipa?"

"Get this amigos" shouted Felipa, "I'm officially a member of The Dolfenz, Tia Delfina sponsors them through her book store. She also teaches some of them how to speak English."

"Chica" Rayne replied, "Their age reign is 11-18 and your 11."

"Let me introduce you to the other Dolfenz," Bernanda replied, Pepita, Indigo, Luisa, Freaky, Nummy, and my best friend, Chi."

"¡Nunca hagas enojar a Bernanda, o te rellenará con guayaba!(Never make Bernanda mad, or else she'll stuff you with guava candy!)

"You girls know I'm allergic to guava" replied Reff, "Luckily, it was wrapped."

Nummy started eating it off the floor, much to the other Dolfenz's disgust, "So where's your final member?" asked Indigo, "Did she chicken out?"

"Si" shouted Luisa, "She's un Pollo De Pequina!"

While they were making chicken noises, The Jettettes noticed that one member is missing, Reff's best friend, "Toni". The Jettettes decided to go and look for her.

"Isadora is not going to like it when she finds out she's in a dance troupe with that loud-moth Bernanda." whispered Donna to Groot.

Later, they found her re-painting the Covington Foster Home/Ice Cream Shop sign. "Toni" shouted Reff, "Has Mahi spray-painted the sign again?"

"She can' help spray-paint." replied Toni, "Since she was once a Ferociar, she needed to use her spray painting skills. Mr. Covington wasn't okay, because he thought it could ruin the business."

"I thought it was lovely," Rayne replied, "Anyway, Donna is going to sew us some fab dresses for the fundraiser and to show us her latest dance craze, The Leonard Leap."

Meanwhile, Bernanda's twin brother, Mario was putting a tie for the dance. In the room came, Damian, who is also Mario's best friend and Bernanda's fiancé. He was excited to go to the dance but was horrified, because he has to wear his father's tuxedo. "Amigo," asked Damien, "Are you still terrified that your Papa has to make you wear that tuxedo he wore at his wedding."

"Si" answered Mario, "And Bernanda is making me wear it, if no I can't go."

"All your life" Damien replied, "You haven't gone to at least one school fundraiser due to your studies and fear of bad grades. You can't let fear ruin your life."

"All right" replied Mario as he tries on the tux, "I'll do it for you Bro."

Bernanda came home and Damien kissed her on the lips, "Did you do another dance-off with those good for nothing Jettettes."

"Si" answered Bernanda, "And get this, Felipa is going to be the main attraction."

Mario came out in his father's white tux, which dazzled Bernanda, "You look like Papa on his wedding day."

"And where Mama saw him it" Mario replied, "She was crying tears of joy. And let me tell you one thing, this is going to be the best night of my life in America."


	2. When Toni met Mario

Later at the community center, Teenapalooza was going on. Will Vandom supervises the place, to make sure that nobody gets into another fight, especially The Jettettes and The Dolfenz.

Both Jettettes and Dolfenz entered the room glaring at each other. The Jettettes were also accompanied by Reff's boyfriend, Greg, M-Rab boyfriend, Khyree, Baby Jill's boyfriend, Markeys, and Firegal's boyfriend, Wakee. Steama and Hard-Punch on the other hand were lesbians. The Dolfenz on the other hand were accompanied by their boyfriends. There was Pepita's boyfriend, Carmelo, Indigo's boyfriend, Rodrigo, and Freaky's boyfriend, Ernesto. Nummy and Luisa both decided to wait til college to get a boyfriend.

"Okay folks" shouted Will, "It's time to get freaky on the dance floor.

"You had to bring Somebodys with you?" asked Firegal.

"Had no choice," replied Reff, "I can't let him TP the neighbor's house again.

"Alrighty Folks" shouted Will, "Now we're going to spice things up. Rocking Bonanza is going to perform the song that was played when Tony and Maria first met at West Side Story, Dance at The Gym"

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

Rocking Bonanza started to play the hit song from the Broadway smash hit with evreyone dancing to it, except for Toni and Mario. They were both staring at each other lovingly. During the slow dance, they were both partners for the dance, "Have we met" asked Toni

"I don't think so" answered Mario.

"I want to get to know you" Toni answered with a smile.

"Me too" Mario smiled back.

As they kissed, Bernanda stopped dancing with Damien. She rushed up to them and pushed Toni away, "Get your Jetty Jaws away from my twin brother!" shouted Bernanda

"Brother?" asked Toni.

"Brother" asked the other Jettettes.

"Chi, Nummy, Luisa," shouted Bernanda, "Take Mario back home. We can't let him kiss any more lips of any Jettette Jerks."

"Como quieras, Bernanda" Chi replied as they escorted Mario out of the community center.

Toni stared lovingly as The Dolfenz escort Mario, "Mario" smiled Toni.

_Mario_

_The most handsome sound I ever heard_  
_Mario, Mario, Mario, Mario_

_All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word_  
_Mario, Mario, Mario, Mario_

_Mario, Mario,_

_Mario_

_I've just met a guy named, Mario._  
_and suddenly that name_  
_will never be the same to me_  
_Mario._  
_I've just kissed a hunk named Mario_  
_and suddenly I found_  
_how wonderful a sound can be_  
_Mario_  
_Say it loud and there's music playing,_  
_say it soft and it's almost like praying_  
_Mario_  
_I'll never stop saying Mario._

Everyone applauded for Toni's uncontrollable singing, which she has a habit of doing. Donna knew quickly that she has to set Mario and Toni up fast. She used her forced powers and sensed them to El Departamento de Coralside, a Hispanic apartment building, which Isadora lives near. She goes there all the time to hang out with her Dolfenz friends. It was a lucky thing that everyone was distracted by Rocking Bonanza's retention of the Jet Song.


End file.
